Twisted Past, Twisted Present
by BibliophileBookworm
Summary: Maggie runs away and is left in the sea. She finds herself in Alagaesia, a place that has haunted her dreams for a long time. After a couple months at staying her new found home she is sent to steal the remaining dragon egg.


Hello! I have been writing this fanfic since early November! I now, long time. I'm in the twenties for the fanfic and hope that you'll like it! I really think this is a good story, but that's for you to decide. Enjoy!

Maggie is an ordinary girl, technically she's an orphan but her mom was a pregnant teen. Maggie was used to her life, always changing families, she didn't really know what family was until someone explained it to her. When the Social Worker explained what family is Maggie tried to find her family but gave up hope when she just turned five. In her nine years of life, she went through ten different foster families, and going on her eleventh.

Maggie had long mahogany hair that reached to the bottom brim of her shoulder blades. Her hair though was messy; t was always messy with knots in it. She was a bit short for her age and was sometimes mistaken for being younger than her age.

It was about nine at night when she arrived at the adoption center, she tried to run again. However, this time to the graveyard to say good-bye to an old man that took care of her. The old man raised Maggie for about a year and half of her life. It was the best time of her short life. Maggie would try to run away, she hated the adoption center. And now she was forced to spend another dreadful night in it.

A social worker walked Maggie to a room at the end of the long hall. There were loads of doors on the right and left of her. They were all filled with bunk beds of sleeping children and empty beds. The upstairs was dedicated to the toddlers and babies.

Maggie got to the room, and the social worker opened the door, inside there was two children already sleeping. The light was still on, and there was a dresser and a toy box in the room. _Interesting, they are probably trying to fancy up the places. Since they are showing tours to families that want to adopt. Well they are doing a good job! I mean look at these new social workers they look like Barbies!_

"Here you are Margaret!" the social worker said, she really did look like a Barbie, she had straight blonde hair, perfectly clear skin, and twinkle in her light blue eyes. Maggie shivered; she never was in the whole doll phase really. It was more fun to play pranks and get dirty playing sports.

"Maggie. Never Margaret!" Then Maggie walked into the room and slammed the door in the social workers face. Maggie climbed up on the last top bunk open. She always would sleep on the top bunk, even if it meant pushing a kid of.

The room was painted a sky blue with a rainbow and two clouds. Also with little stick boys and girls running around, this room was too cheerful. Maggie shrugged she couldn't paint a room. Well actually she did once, but that was only one wall, not four. Also they had colorful comforters that you get at cheap department stores. Today she had a dark blue comforter and a blank white sheet. The pillow though had the address of the Adoption center

North Carolina Adoption Center

3045 Dust Street

North Carolina, 89890

It was like someone would steal a pillow, why would someone steal a pillow? Maggie shivered from the cold room, since they didn't waste money on heating because of the enormity of the building. She went under the covers, still freezing. It was always like that, always cold. Another boy walked in through the door. He went straight to the bed opposite of Maggie and fell asleep right there. Maggie couldn't fall asleep. She was an afraid to, since sometimes she would have these dreams of a faraway land. There was a scary black dragon and some frightening looking men. One was named Murtaugh she learned and there was a King named Galbatorix. Also the land there was called Alagaesia. Every dream was chilling to the bone to Maggie. She saw Galbatorix even kill one of his servants.

So Maggie just lay there, and boredom grew upon her. She tried to play with her fingers then her fingers got tired. Maggie's mind took over it never got tired.

_Well, what am Im doing here?_

_Waiting._

_For what? Another disappointment of hope in finding a family?_

_Probably, but what are you going to do about it?_

_I don't know. I wish He were still here. Even though he died a year ago, it doesn't feel right anymore._

_Don't worry, and you will find a family someday._

_Yeah, probably not though._

Her conversation with herself stopped, she got out of the bed and climbed down. Maggie walked out the door and headed towards the bathroom. When she was walking down the long hallway she saw no social worker was on duty right now.

_It would be a perfect opportunity to get away._

Maggie pushed back the thought. She wanted to get away but every time she was unsuccessful. Maggie decided that if it was still like that when she got done with the bathroom and still open for her leave. Then and only then she would go.

Maggie got back; she dried her wet hands on her jeans. There was still no one there, the door wide open. It almost called to her, come, come, come. Maggie followed; she turned her head to see anyone there, no one. There were shadows in the worker's lounge; they were not watching the door at all. Maggie walked through the door, like she was able to walk out. Really she should've been asleep by now, but her curiosity was too strong to pass up.

Maggie was downtown, right by the bay of the Atlantic Ocean. There were bunch of cargo ships parked there. Maggie crept over to hear one of their conversations.

"Well mate, I need to get to Britain to ship this food over there. It was nice talkin' to ya." The captain said Maggie knew he was the captain since he had a hat like all those sea captains do.

"Ya, you to! Boris! Come on out! Rick's waiting!" A big burly man came out of the bathroom stalls. He had a shirt that clearly didn't fit him well since some of his fat was hanging out. Boris looked like he was a bit drunk too; he walked towards them a little wobbly.

"Don't worry, I'm here Rick! Let us get goin'" Boris' speech was a bit slurred. Maggie's stomach growled she hadn't eaten since early evening. The three men looked around, Maggie's stomach obviously was load and clear. They knew someone was there, watching them.

"Let's go Boris, see ya Phil. Good luck with that girl!" Boris and Rick climbed aboard their cargo ship. Maggie waited until the man named Phil left. The cargo ship was just leaving the dock, there was a bit of water showing between them. Maggie ran and jumped aboard the ship. She was a bit scared; she could see the water that was under her. Maggie was just barely on the ship she pulled herself on. Maggie did not really think when she jumped, all she knew was she did not want to be another foster child. To be another pity case; oh, your mother must have been so young to give you up! Maggie heard it all the time since the families always read her file.

"What was that?" One of the men said, Maggie heard it though muffled by the metal from the upstairs part of the ship. Maggie walked in; right there she saw more food then in her life. Well maybe she saw more food in a grocery store but this was a lot of food! There were ton of boxes of snack food and baking needs and necessities like eggs and butter. Maggie opened a big box of saltine crackers she loved these crackers; they were her favorite snack food.

After an hour of eating, she wandered around the place, well where she could go. The cargo ship was enormous, there were maps up on the metal walls and newspapers and bunch of other papers. There was also many broom closets, which surprised her. They were all filled with the same thing, toilet paper, brooms, dustpans, and mops, cleaning supplies. Why did they need more than one? Maggie walked into one door and found a lot of beds lined up; this must be where those men sleep. Maggie laid on them; they were almost as hard as rocks. Soon Maggie fell asleep she needed it. Maggie dreamed of what normally haunted her dreams, these men in a different land.

"_Sire we lost at Farthen Dur. We thought the Urgals were enough to defeat them. They do have that rider now, it's going to be more difficult." A man named Murtaugh told Galbatorix, he was the king of this land. Also he seemed like he was a bad king, like a tyrant._

"_Get our armies ready, for a battle of the century. Murtaugh, please come with me though. I want to show you something." Galbatorix sounded hesitant when he said he wanted to show him something. _

"_Yes sire." Murtuagh must not have any control of his life to follow Galbatorix. They both walked to this tapestry that had a map of the land, Alagaesia. Galbatorix mumbled something in a different language and the tapestry went up in flames. Behind the tapestry was an archway appearing, it looked like a small circle then it grew bigger. Inside the room were three earthly looking pedestals. It had two shiny stones they were a blood red and an emerald green, the middle one was missing. Murtagh glazed over them in amazement._

The dream ended, Maggie woke up. A bit scared, what do these dreams mean? What was the Galbatorix going to make Mutaugh do? There was sound from upstairs that made Maggie bolt right out of the bed.

"Crap Rick! Were out of the beer!" it was Boris; he must be an alcoholic or something. Maggie ran from the room but to be stopped dead. Boris had his head in the refrigerator; He was almost only one foot away from Maggie. Boris took his head out and turned around, he was shocked to see there was a little girl there. She looked petrified.

"Uh…What are you doing 'ere?" Maggie was still standing still, she didn't plan on being seen! She had not a clue what to do.

"What's your name girl? Did you run away?' Boris spoke again, Maggie didn't move one bit, every muscle wouldn't move anyways, she was bound there by fear. Maggie just stood in the doorway of the cabin full of beds. Boris ran up the stairs, probably to tell Rick. Maggie then ran over to the stairs but where they couldn't see her if they looked down

"I repeat there is a child on the ship!" Boris yelled to the speaker, he was telling all the other seamen too! This was not supposed to happen, she just wanted to get away unnoticed and live a happy no more foster family life.

"What are you saying? It's just us two! You've been drinking to much!" Rick scolded at Boris. Rick clearly he didn't believe him.

"Yeah there is! They're a bloody kid here! Go downstairs even!" Maggie guessed that Boris lied a lot so Rick never believed him. It seemed that way. Maggie heard footsteps coming down the stairs they were extremely loud. Rick was probably overweight, probably drank to much beer to since it sounded like he missed a few steps. Maggie hid behind a stack of food. She saw a life tube nearby, should she take it or not?

_Let's escape, again. C'mon nothing bad will happen. Nobody will know you in Britain or anywhere really._

Her thoughts continued to pursue her to grab the life tube and run. It wasn't bolted to the wall but it did have a very long rope attached to it, this could prove to be problematic if not used right. Maggie jumped up and ran to the life tube; Rick was standing at the bottom of the stairway in awe. Why was a kid on the cargo ship he was wondering, it was a weird place for a child. He watched the child run past him, she had sort of straight but with little bit of waves in her mahogany hair. The child had on a striped shirt, navy blue and leafy green with some faded jeans. They were torn and used and she had on some very old sneakers, he sole was almost falling off.

Maggie now on the main deck, looked all around. There wasn't much but there was a room with Boris in it, it had all these machines and contraptions in it. They probably had a purpose, then there was a worn out leather sofa, it looked very out of place on the ship.

"Hey kid!" Boris ran out of the room full of gadgets. He yelled at Maggie but it was too late. Maggie dived in the water screaming. She hugged the life tube with all her strength knowing her life depended on it. Maggie wasn't a good swimmer.

**So how was it? Next chapter will be in Alagaesia. Please give me some feedback! It's important so I know what you think about it! Please!**


End file.
